


The Dean

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Mycroft, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When security guard Greg brings Sherlock back to his brother's house, he's surprised to find Dean Mycroft in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dean

Greg Lestrade has been working security at this school a long time. Long enough to see students and staff come and go. Mycroft Holmes had taken over as Dean only two years previous. Young for the job and an omega, he'd proved more than capable of the position. Greg was secretly pleased to see how thoroughly he proved his doubters wrong.

The only thorn now in Mycroft's side was his younger brother. Sherlock was brilliant, but perpetually in trouble. Where Mycroft had been studious and hard-working, Sherlock came across as lazy and uncaring. Only his brother's position had kept him in the school at all.

So it wasn't entirely unsurprising when Greg found Sherlock in the chemistry lab after curfew. For as much as the boy loathed school, this wasn't the first time Greg had caught him like this. He waited until he knew startling Sherlock wouldn't make him drop a dangerous chemical or anything and strode into the classroom.

Sherlock jumped. The guilt on his face made Greg glad he changed up his schedule enough to keep the students on their toes; the loss of a little sleep was better than finding the chemistry lab blown up or the school on fire. Not that Sherlock was ever intentionally destructive. But things could happen and he'd stopped more than one case of vandalism in the past from others. "Let's get this cleaned up," he said, not unkindly.

Grumbling, Sherlock made some notes and quickly closed his composition book. Greg helped him get everything put away. "This isn't the first time, Sherlock and I don't want to wake your roommates. I'm going to take you to your brother."

Sherlock froze a moment, then shook his head. "No. I can go back to the dorm Mister Lestrade."

Greg took his arm. "No buts, Sherlock."

He all but dragged Sherlock out of the lab and down the hall. His security car was parked behind the bushes where it couldn't be seen from the school. Greg got the passenger door and Sherlock got in. "Please just take me to the dorm," he mumbled, looking at his bag and hair falling in his eyes.

Greg got in and started the car. "You're a clever boy. If this was the first time I wouldn't worry about it. But you keep doing things like this. Also give me back the key you pocketed when we were in the hall."

Grumbling, Sherlock handed it over.

"I know it's not easy for you, with your brother being the Dean."

"It wouldn't matter," muttered Sherlock. "I don't have friends." He turned his attention out the window.

Greg's heart went out to the boy. He wondered if he knew how much like his brother he could be. Greg had been two years ahead of Mycroft in school, but the elder Holmes had transferred in a year before he'd graduated. Besides, they'd moved in different circles. He still didn't know Mycroft well; he doubted anyone did.

They pulled up in front of the small house. Panic crossed Sherlock's face as Greg turned off the car. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to your brother," said Greg, getting out of the car. "He needs to know what you've been up to."

Sherlock darted out of the car and made some effort to push Greg back into his seat. "No. Just go!"

"Sherlock!" Greg easily picked up the young teenager. He forced him to look at him. "Is he hurting you?" He didn't think so, but for that much panic...

"What? No!" Sherlock wiggled free of his grasp and ran to the door. Greg heard it lock behind him.

Greg stared at the door a long moment. Finally he shook his head and walked to it. Hopefully Mycroft was still awake. He knocked soundly. Pulling his hand back to knock again, he was surprised when the man yanked open the door. He was wrapped in a robe and the moment Greg recovered his senses he realized why Sherlock had wanted him to stay away. Mycroft was in heat.

"I apologize," stammered Greg quickly.

"Do come in," said Mycroft.

"Are you sure?" Greg was painfully aware of both his own status as an alpha and Mycroft's blue eyes.

"Quite." He stepped back and turned down the hall, leaving the door open.

Greg picked up his jaw and followed him in. Mycroft led him into the kitchen and poured him a cup of tea. Greg thought he was crazy. No omega would encourage an alpha to stick around when they were in this condition. "How long have we known each other, Gregory?"

"We've worked together about five years," said Greg, leaning against the counter. Mycroft smelled delicious.

"But we've known each other longer." Mycroft sipped his own mug, watching with piercing eyes, as if trying to examine his very soul.

“True,” said Greg. “You were behind me in school. Why?”

“You’re unusual, for an alpha.” Mycroft never dropped his gaze. “Most would have attempted to claim me by now.”

“'Attempted' being the key word there, no doubt.” Greg gave a smile, trying to break the chill in the small kitchen. “I’m attracted to omegas, yes. I’m sure you can tell the effect your heat is having on me; these trousers aren’t that loose. But you haven’t given me permission, or even expressed interest in me.”

Mycroft crossed the room. He took Greg’s hand and slid it inside his robe. Greg blushed as he encountered the man’s erection, barely covered by his clothes. It took all his control not to squeeze. “And what would you say about my interest now?” asked Mycroft.

Greg licked his lips. “Is this only because you’re in heat?”

“No.” Mycroft’s eyes never dropped. “I have been watching you a long time.”

Greg knew it was true. He’d caught the Dean watching him on occasion in the halls. But since Mycroft was technically his boss, he’d always assumed it was simply professional attention. Perhaps he’d been wrong. Making up his mind, he set the mug aside. “What do you need?”

Mycroft brought his head closer. Greg's mind swam with the scent of him. “You know the answer,” said Mycroft softly.

Greg closed the gap with a kiss. Mycroft moaned against his lips and Greg wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, pulling him hard against him. Greg’s tongue slide into the omega’s mouth, savoring the taste. Mycroft rutted slowly, the slight height difference negated by Greg’s shoes.

Breaking for air, Greg ran his hand up Mycroft’s back. “Bedroom?”

The omega rested his head on Greg’s shoulder, panting and gathering himself. “Yes. This way.”

Greg held Mycroft’s hand as he led him out of the kitchen and up a narrow staircase. It was only a few steps from there to Mycroft’s bedroom. Greg kicked the door closed behind them, pushing Mycroft’s robe from his shoulders.

He forced himself to stop, panting as he watched Mycroft. “Last chance to change your mind.”

“Don’t be obtuse,” he growled, going to his knees and quickly releasing his belt. Greg  ran his fingers through thinning hair as Mycroft freed his cock and started lapping at the head.

Greg moaned as Mycroft went down on him with vigor, not put off by his alpha girth. He let him go for a few minutes before squeezing his shoulder and tugging him to his feet.

With trembling fingers, Greg stripped him. When he was naked, the omega slid onto the bed, laying back against the pillows and worrying his lip with his teeth; it was the first time he’d seemed nervous during this whole affair.

“You’re perfectly handsome,” said Greg, kicking off the last of his own clothes and crawling onto the bed. He lifted Mycroft’s thighs and spread them, leaning down to lap at his wetness. The taste and the smell were heady, making his cock swell all the more. Mycroft’s tiny cries of pleasure as his tongue plundered him only drove him on. Greg was no virgin, but this was was already so much better than any other omega.

“Gregory, please!” Mycroft’s voice cracked.

Jerking his head up, Greg could see the raw lust on his lover’s face. He wiped his mouth and moved up. Mycroft pulled him down for a greedy kiss as he thrust deep inside the omega, swallowing his cries.

Mycroft’s nails scored down his back. Greg groaned and took him hard and fast. This wasn’t going to last long. Already his knot was catching and dragging on Mycroft’s rim. The man whimpered as Greg slammed back inside. With a gasp, Mycroft came between them. Greg’s world whited out as he followed him over.

When he became aware again, he found himself draped over Mycroft, cock throbbing as his lover’s body milked him. Holding Mycroft tightly, he rolled them over, smoothing his rough hands down the omega’s soft skin. “My?”

“Mycroft,” he muttered. Raising his head, he touched the joint of shoulder and neck. “You didn’t mark me.” The tone was accusatory.

“Didn’t know you wanted me to.” Greg stroked his cheek.

Mycroft huffed. “I do. Perhaps you being here tonight was unintentional, but it was fortuitous.”

“All right,” smiled Greg. “Next round.”

“With a satisfied hum, Mycroft settled against his chest. Greg toyed with his hair as he felt him fall asleep in his arms.

**

The next morning Greg was fixing breakfast in the kitchen when Sherlock stalked in. “Morning,” he said, not looking up from the stove.

Ignoring the greeting, Sherlock crossed the kitchen and kicked Greg as hard as he could in the shin.

“Bloody hell!” Greg shouted, nearly losing the pan as he jumped and winced in pain.

Before the boy could swing again, Mycroft appeared in the doorway. “Sherlock,” he said firmly. Sherlock turned to his big brother. “Mister Lestrade did not harm me.”

Looking from one to the other for a moment, Sherlock sagged. Mycroft stepped to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “This changes nothing between you and I. But we do still need to talk about your breaking and entering.”

Silently, Sherlock slunk to the table and took a seat, picking at a napkin. Greg put the pan on the counter. “I need to go home and get a change of clothes. I’ll see you both at school.”

Mycroft nodded and accepted a quick kiss on the cheek. They’d still have to negotiate these new waters, but Greg had every faith that they’d succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU exchangelock and plummydear.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
